Dragon ball T
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Summary inside because I suck at them. SYOC. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball T: the teen from the forgotten dimension

So I have a idea for a story, a what if in a different dimension Broly had a son that went into a different branch of time patrol that handled mostly different dimension of reality.

I may use a female OC for a paring with my character.

It will have elements of a lot of different anime's and stuff but not much. i will be taking OC's for the story and i hope you all enjoy

Name:

Nick names (optional)

Race:

Gender (if any):

Personality:

Appearance:

Battle attire:

Normal clothes (if any):

Style of fighting:

Energy moves (if any):

Trained by (optional):

History:

Anything else:

Ok that's it! I hope you all enjoy

I will try and post the first chapter soon after I put this up!

Have a nice day

-UOA


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

I found the name of my OC from friend

Name: Adrian (original saiyan name is Tarlock)

Nick names (optional): none

Race: saiyan

Gender (if any): male

Personality: quiet but nice, has a semi short temper but tries to keep it under control

Appearance: looks like his father, Brolly, but stands about 6'0 and is about 15 years of age, has long black hair in a pony tail

Battle attire: wears a saiyan armor chest plate similar to Bardock and baggy white gi pants.

Normal clothes (if any): t shirt with jeans

Style of fighting: has a wide variety of moves but is not a master of any. Uses a few weapons that he picked up throughout his travels.

Energy moves (if any):

Omega pistol: one of his main attacks, it is a blast similar to the Big Bang Attack but faster, smaller and stronger

Drill fist: spins energy around his first until it makes a drill and then uses it to do what he needs it to do

Kajohameha: his own version of the Kamehameha, the blast spirals down once fired

Kaio-ken up to 100

Can only use super saiyan for only a short amount of time

Trained by (optional): time patrol and trunks

History: will find out later

Anything else: nothing as of right now

Xxxxxx

The day was going great

Adrian and his team just got done there last mission before they had a big vacation.

But then as he was talking to trunks, hundreds of ships similar to frieza's ship appeared over head with a ginormous ship (think of Olympus Mons from infinite warfare)

the battle for Toki Toki started

-some time past the start-

Adrian shot a galactic henchmen, killing him instantly. This was his...he couldn't count because he killed so many. He has been separated from his team and the supreme Kai of time.

"Damn you...DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL" Adrian screamed has he punched and used his drill fist to kill three. "Adrian we need to retreat" trunks said as he appeared behind him battered and wounded. "I'm not leaving, my team is probably dead and if they are dead I'm gonna follow...with a bunch of other scumbags too" Adrian told trunks.

The ginormous ship let out thunderous boom as a beam of green light hit Toki Toki and then it all went white for Adrian...

Xxxxx

Short I know, I lost this chapter and I couldn't keep writing or I would get bored of this story so I'm making this a prologue.

I promise it will be longer and the chapters will be sooner.

Have I nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

I like to put a quote in a chapter before we start it

Oh, and this picks up in a messed up time where DBGT doesn't happen but super android 17 happens

"Some trees flourish, others die. Some cattle grow strong, others are taken by wolves. Some men are born rich enough and dumb enough to enjoy their lives. Ain't nothing fair. You know that."  
\- John Marston

Xxxxx

Seagulls

Sun

And water

That was all Adrian could see as he woke up. His gear is nothing but a pair of ripped up pants (his pants some how survived the blast). Adrian stood up and he was on a beach in front of some cliffs. "What happened and where am I?" Adrian asked himself as he walked down looking for away to get up them. "Damn, I'm gonna fly up then" Adrian said as he tried to fly but found himself in pain. "Fine then, I'm gonna use some powers" Adrian said as he put his right hand up.

"Hermit purple" Adrian called out as purple vine shot out right to the top and grabbed something. Adrian then pulled him self up. Once Adrian got up he found a forest and started to walk through it. "Damn, why do I feel so light headed" Adrian thought as he found a open field but preceded to fall face first. 'Using hermit purple must have been to much' Adrian thought as everything started to go dark...

-same time with Vegeta-

Vegeta was having a bad day

First trunks couldn't train and the same for Goku

Bulma all but told him to go for a walk because he trains inside all day

And now he stumbled into Brolly

"Wait, he's to young to be him" Vegeta said to himself. He then reached into his pocket and went to call Bulma but smirked 'payback women' he thought and with that he picked up Adrian and flew to capsule Corp.

-a few days later-

Adrian was coming too and herd muffled yelling. Once he came too Adrian saw a Bulma yelling at Vegeta and Trunks.

 ** _TRUNKS!_**

Oh wait, not the Trunks he knows

Then he saw Bra and Pan hiding behind the door frame. Bulma then saw Adrian was awake. "Oh hello there good to see your awake, my idiot husband, Vegeta, found you and brought you here, I'm Bulma" Bulma said to Adrian. "Thanks but I need to leave" Adrian tried to stand up from the hospital style bed he was in but was hit by a pain in his Chest and midsection but forced himself to stand up.

"You can't leave yet!" Bulma exclaimed "you have bruised bones, some how had a bone poking at your heart, two broken ribs with three fractured and a major concussion!" Bulma continued as Adrian just shook it off and started to walk. Once he got to the door way he collapsed but Bra and Pan caught him. "I need to go, my team needs me" Adrian said as he stood back up.

"What do you mean that you team needs you?" Pan asked. "I better start from the beginning" Adrian said as he got helped to bed. Adrian told them about his team and what transpired during the battle. "Could earth be next?" Trunks asked as Adrian sighed. "I'm not sure, I need to get a couple senzu beans and I should be good" Adrian said as they all saw Pan's eyes widened before she blushes in embarrassment. "I forgot about them" she said as she gave them to Adrian.

The bag had a good amount in so Adrian took four and felt all better. He then stood up and looked at Vegeta. "If this new enemy comes here we will be unprepared, we now need to train the warriors of earth and I'm gonna find my team" Adrian said as he started to walk towards the door. "And how are you going to find the" Bulma said with a smirk. "I...don't know" Adrian said with a growl.

"Well, dad could take you in the ship in a few days" Bra offered to Adrian. "That's a good idea...BUT...I need to warp threw time and space, I need to find the energy signatures of my team, so I need to practice with one of my stands" Adrian said with a sigh at the end. "Did you say a stand?" Vegeta asked and took a deep breath "I have herd of them when I was really young, my father told me that he once fought a man with a stand, he was only a young boy when he fought the man, the man was really old" Vegeta said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I only have two at the moment, but the man your father fought, do you know his name?" Adrian asked as he sat back down on the bed. "It was something like Jotaro or something I was really young at the time, my father almost died by his stand, star platinum" Vegeta responded softly, trying to remember his past. "Really...I thought there was no stand user in this universe, can you see stands?" Adrian asked as he made hermit purple come out of his arm and Vegeta nodded. "Ok then, I'm using my energy to bring it out" Adrian told the group in the room...

-6 days later-

Vegeta and Adrian were getting ready to leave but they were waiting for one person that they didn't want to take.

Pan

Adrian and Vegeta were going to have her train with Goku and the rest but Bulma made them take her on the trip for back up.

"Are we ready boys" Pan asked with a smirk as she sat in a chair next to the captain's seat, Vegeta took the captains seat, and Adrian took the last one (The ship is the one from GT). "Yes, so once we get up there Adrian you use your stand transformation to teleport" Vegeta said with a growl and a glare to Pan. "Me and sabbath black will do are best, it's gonna hurt that's for sure" Adrian said to them.

Once the launch happened Adrian focused his energy and brought out sabbath black, the stand looked a lot like the original star platinum but had a deep blue color with fiery red hair. "Sabbath black, THE WORLD" Adrian announced and then once time stopped Adrian found the energy signature of one of his teammate.

"Sabbath black, SPACE AND TIME RIFT TELEPORT" Adrian announced. When Vegeta and pan came to they found Adrian face down breathing heavily. "I'm ok, we are above where I found my teammate's energy" Adrian said with a laugh. "Um we are over earth still, but there's a lot of red and orange" Pan said with a shocked tone.

She was right

It looked on fire.

Xxxxx

Ok, I know a lot of JoJo bizarre adventures in here, but I needed my OC to use some other stuff, and if you want to submit a OC who has a power from a different anime, ask and I will tell you if it's ok!

I don't own anything but sabbath black and my OC!


	4. Chapter 4

A man chooses, a slave obeys- Andrew Ryan, moments before you kill him

Xxxxx

Adrian and co. stared at the planet. The world looks like it was torn apart and put back together. The ship automatically sit it self down. They could only feel one energy signature on the planet so they decide to fly towards it. When they got there they found a women standing over a dead Frieza. Not just any women.

A Saiyan women!

She has wild spiky hair going backwards with a few bangs on her forehead. She has a very fit and in shape, also she stands about 5'8 tall. Also has light tan skin and with sliver colored so has her tail. Her attire was a black gi with a hot pink undershirt with combat boots and a bandanna.

"Kar Amos, looks like you have been busy" Adrian said as he walked up to her and gave her a smirk. She turned and gave the stand user a glare. "Where have you been Tarlock?" Asked Kar as she glanced at his companions. "Well I'm kind looking for you and trying to figure out what happened to TokiToki city" Adrian (Tarlock) replied. Once a lot of explaining was finished from what happened to him, it turns out she was teleported to a time where frieza destroyed earth and she killed him. (The first part of the story will move very fast)

-two weeks later-

Adrian's pov

Notebook log number 1

It's been about two weeks since finding Kar and it's been...interesting, one minute she's fine next minute she's angry, I know her so I'm use to it but it's been really bad like that recently...maybe it's her past I'm not sure but she almost blew up capsule corp because she couldn't find her book! Once you get to know her she is really cool.

My training with sabbath black is coming to a stand (pun intended) still. But Vegeta is a hard master, he actually promised me if I can make him go super saiyan 2 in an actual battle he will teach me the galick gun, and I'm almost there. Kar is really strong, I forgot this when I fought her with out sabbath black she was able to beat me in a good 20 minutes. Before, I was stronger but I think what ever happened in that blast I was drained of my energy.

I like to think my other teammate is safe but we can't find him. Then my thoughts drift over to my father, Brolly. Where I come from Goku spared him and Brolly left. When I was young he died in battle against a man named DIO and a person that called him self "Demigra" or something.

That's how I got my stand was from DIO...my memory is really fuzzy from back then so I don't know how...

Notebook entry finished

(Normal pov now)

Adrian got up from his desk in his room at capsule corp. it was early morning and he herd Vegeta get up so he decide to go for a walk. He put on a pair of black track pants with a tight tank top that was pink (to his despair and Bra's hype) with combat boots and fingerless biker gloves he decide to leave. Before he left he checked on Kar to make sure she wasn't about to go on a rampage.

Adrian was currently walking down the street when he saw a paper for a fighting tournament fall into his hands with a letter.

'Dear son of Brolly,

This is an invite to my tournament that is being held because I'm bored, you can call me creator, in this tournament you will go up against some of the strongest people in the universe. The only problem is you must team with a villain of my choice, you will receive more information in the future.

Signed

Creator'

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his walk. After about 3 hrs of walking because he was bored he saw Pan with an older women looking at dresses at a dress place. Adrian shrugged it off but what he didn't know was that Pan saw him and ran out to see him. "He Adrian what's up?" the child of Gohan asked. "Walking around being bored and stuff" he replied and glanced at the store again "so what are you doing at a dress store?" Adrian then asked. "Oh this cute boy asked me to the dance at school so I'm going with him" Pan said with excitement.

"Oh...that's cool but maybe you should train more with me and Vegeta, I want a new sparing partner" Adrian said as he walked away. "But you and Vegeta work so hard and papa doesn't really want me to focus on training" Pan said as she started to walk away back to the shop. This made Adrian sigh and decide to fly back to capsule corp.

Adrian got back and found that Vegeta was training so Adrian joined him. "So Vegeta, how about this, first person to give up picks out what to do for the weekend?" Adrian asked with a smirk. "Find brat but you know I can beat you" Vegeta said with a smirk as the two rushed at each other.

Adrian threw a fury of punches and Vegeta blocked them. Once they were done Adrian jumped back and put his hand out. " **OMEGA PISTOL!** " And the blast went at Vegeta, Vegeta dodged the blast and shot a Big Bang Attack and hit Adrian. Adrian went flying but did a back flip to stop himself. 'Damn that hurt, I don't know what to do, oh wait, I got him even though it's cheating' Adrian thought with a evil smile. Adrian jumped at Vegeta and kicked him in the throat lightly, but enough to hurt, causing him to gasp for air and coughing, while trying to say something.

"Oh what's the Vegeta, you give up? Ok then I will tell you later bye I gotta go" Adrian got out fast as he ran out of the gravity room and Vegeta trying to give chase but Adrian used his stand to stop time and get away quicker...

-currently with Kars-

Kars was reading a romantic book and herd a knock on her door, she quickly hide the book. "Come in" Kars said with a little anger and the only daughter of Vegeta walked in. "Hey Kars what's up" Bra said as she sat down on the bed. "Nothing, just thinking, what do you want" Kars said emotionlessly. "Hey I was just trying to talk to you and be nice" Bra said to the Saiyan women with her hands up defensively. "Sorry it's just I don't talk to much people, so what do you want to talk about?" Kars said to Bra. "Well how about I just ask you some questions and then you can ask me" bra said and Kars thought for a second before giving a small nod.

"How old are you Kars"

"20"

"How strong are you"

"I can give Vegeta a run for his money"

"Do you have any parents?"

"No"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Have you ever thought of having one?"

"No"

"Do you like shopping?"

"No"

"Can you say anything other than no?"

"Of course"

Bra gave a small chuckle at the women. "Ok your turn Kars.

"Will you ever try training?"

"Maybe but I don't think so it's not my thing"

"Have you ever have a mate"

"What's a mate, if you mean a boyfriend yeah I have"

"What kind of shopping do you got around here, answer simply"

"A lot of different kind"

"Ok I'm done" Kars said as she stood up. "I think I need some more clothes, do you mind helping me?" Kars said with very little emotion. Bra jumped up and grabbed Kars' hand and literally dragged her out of her room...

Xxxxx

This has to be the most craptastic chapter I ever wrote but I had no inspiration what so ever.

BUT

I'm getting thoughts of next chapter however.

Next time on dragon ball T

What is Adrian going to decide for the weekend for him and Vegeta after his cheap win

Will Kars get angry and destroy some one?

Who is this 'creator' person

Will Master Roshi ever not be perverted?!

Find out next chapter!

I don't own DBZ or that stuff


	5. Chapter 5

The update A/N

Even though I have a team of OC's already I want there to be a few more OC's for the tournament. I believe that if I can get 4 more OC's I would be good.

Now here is one person I wanna cover

"The creator" from my story

I have about 10 million different ways I want him to be and how he should do stuff with the tournament but I also wanna here your feed back from it!

This concludes the A/N

Have a nice day from UOA! :)


End file.
